


fuck

by memecore



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memecore/pseuds/memecore
Summary: fantasies





	1. Chapter 1

the fight the two of you had nearly 5 years ago left him heartbroken, and left you violated. he liked you, and he tried flirting with you, but you rejected his advances. they only made you uncomfortable. you actually used to like him the previous year, but the idea of him reciprocating those feelings left you feeling disgusting. there was some safety that came out, covering yourself in the cloak of sapphic life, but deep down you knew there were still some feelings. his repulsiveness and cringiness made you more attracted to him. years after the fight, your feelings emerged in the form of wet dreams, and imagining him fucking you aggressively against a shit hotel bed turned you on beyond no end. you would make this fantasy a reality.

 

you're 21, and your fight was almost 5 years ago. but you wanted to apologize for your actions. 

 

you invite him to a classy hotel, and get yourself prepped. underneath your clothes, you wore a lacy push up bra, lacy high waisted panties, garters, and thigh highs. you sat in your hotel room with your laptop and a glass of red wine, claiming you're near him on a completely unrelated visit. your hotel room was a small room, with a large king sized bed covered in puffy white duvets, and a couch and coffee table, where you perched yourself, awaiting his presence.

you hear a knock on your door, and you open it, one glass holding your wine, the other on the handle.

 

it's him. you havent spoken to him since sophomore year, and something about seeing him made you so uncomfortable yet so aroused.

 

you sat down on the couch, as he took up the next space. a silence spread over the room, as he looked at how you've changed. you were staring at him, and he looked horrendous but that turned you on beyond belief. you pour him a glass of wine.

he starts talking about his time at college, and how he's getting ready to graduate, and you inch closer to him

you two talk for hours about where both of you have been, and as time passes, he senses the sexual tension between you and him. your core is burning, and all you want to do is fall to your knees and choke on him.

 

over the course of a few hours, you drop hints that you want him, and he catches on.

his knee touches yours, and his hand transfers his hand onto your knee, slowly tracing up your thigh. chills run down your spine, and you exhale, biting your lip. silence floods the room, as well as tension and heat. his hand inches up your leg, and your head drops. you moan as his hand gets to the top of your thigh, and your eyes glaze over with lust.

the two of you make eye contact, and you kiss him aggressively. all the tension in the room, tension that was built up for 7 years, melts away.

after kissing for what felt like hours, he pulls you into his lap, and you straddle him while he kisses down your neck. you grind your hips against the growing bulge in his jeans, and he kisses you and bites your lip. he starts to hike your dress up to your hips. his strong hands grab your ass and he presses you against his crotch and grinds against you, making you moan.

one hand presses your body down to his crotch, and the other hand goes up your neck, gripping your hair and pulling you deeper into his mouth, as he starts kissing you more passionately.

you begin to grip his tie and pull him closer to you, when he stops grinding against you and creeps his hand under your dress, pushing your panties aside. he starts touching you and you moan with the contact of his fingers with you. you take your hand off his tie and bring it down to his jeans, unbuttoning them and rubbing him through his briefs. 

he pushes you against the couch, and spreads your legs, burying his face into your crotch, his arms wrap around your hips, and he starts eating you out. his tongue swirls around your clitoris, and you grip the jacket he left on the couch, moaning. you can feel yourself ready to cum, but he stops before you can climax. he pulls your dress down, and asks you to drop t your knees. he sits on the couch

he unbuckles his trousers, exposing his dick, and you start to rub him. you wrap your lips around the head of his dick and you hear a "fuck" escapes his mouth, and you lick the length of his dick. his hands grab your hair, and you tease him, kissing his length and the tip, before slowly deepthroating him. a choked moan leaves his throat, and once his length is completely engulfed in your mouth, he presses your face into his balls, forcing his dick further down your throat. he groans, and starts thrusting himself into your mouth, fucking your face. he starts moaning louder, but before he can come, he pulls out.

you straddle him again, and he rubs the tip of his penis against your vagina, teasing you and making you moan softly. he bites your neck, and hikes your dress up past your hips. 

"fuck me"

"thats not how you're going to address me, you have to call me daddy. what do you want me to do"

"fuck me daddy"

"good girl"

he slowly plunges his length deep into you, and you scream with the ecstasy it brings. he wraps his arms around your waist, thrusting deeper and slower into you, and your eyes roll back into your head. your head drops into his shoulder and he moans into your ear, teasing you

"you like it when i thrust into you like that?"

"god fuck me harder"

he grips your hair and pulls you up

"what are you going to call me?"

"daddy, fuck me harder daddy"

he pushes you down on him, and he completely fills you up. you moan loud enough for your screams to echo

"good girl"

he thrusts into you harder than before, and the sound of his hips hitting yours echoed across the walls, masking the sounds of yours and his moans. 

"you like it when i fuck you like that?"

"yes daddy, i love it when you fuck me like this"

his hips hit yours at a faster rate, and he left hickeys down your neck. you stopped riding him and masturbated while he came in your mouth. moans echoed off the walls of the hotel room


	2. when will i die

you met him in the same hotel a week later, and the events of the previous week left me confused. did i really have sex with someone i hated so much? why did it feel so good? the events left you with wet dreams for days after, and all you wanted was to be fucked raw by him, despite how shameful it was.

you waited in the bar for him, and you ordered a margarita. once he arrived, he sat next to you, and disgust filled you, but you still wanted him to destroy you. you stayed in the bar for about 30 minutes, and all he did was run his hand down your back, neck, arm, and eventually your thigh. the self control it took to not ride him in the center of the bar was astounding.

as the two of you walked back to your room, he kept grabbing your ass and wrapping his hand around your waist. people saw him, and the thought of being seen by others turned you on. when you tried opening the door to your hotel he reached his hand around to your front and touched you. 

the minute the door to your room closed, he pressed you up against the wall. you ripped his shirt off and he undid your dress.

"go lay on the bed, face up"

"yes daddy"

you laid down on the bed, and he ripped your panties off, spreading your legs and eating you out. he kept your legs apart with his arms, and you gripped your sheets as he drove you so close to orgasm. before you could cum, he kissed up your thigh and left your legs open.  
he got on the bed and straddled your face, as he forced his dick into your mouth, fucking your throat. the pain of not being able to orgasm made you tear up, and the way he positioned himself, you werent able to touch yourself. he fucked your mouth harder, and with his crotch pressed up against your nose, you could barely breathe. the way he was so animalistic and rough with you only turned you on more. 

before he could come, he pulled himself out of your mouth, and rubbed the tip of his penis against your clitoris. he teased you for minutes

"you want me to fuck you sweetheart?"

"yes please fuck me daddy"

"you dont sound desperate enough"

"please fuck me, fuck me rough daddy, use me however you want daddy"

he kept rubbing the tip of his dick against your clitoris, before unexpectedly shoving himself inside completely. you screamed with the pleasure it brought

he fucked you slow but deep, and his balls pressed against your hips.  
he started fucking you quickly, and his hips slammed against yours

"you like it when i fuck you hard sweetheart? you like it when i shove my cock in you? you want me to thrust deeper in you?'

"yes daddy please"

"please what?"

"please shove your cock in me, please fuck me until im raw"

"you're such a good girl" 

he slammed into you, and your screams echoed across the room, he kissed you to suppress the moans, and held your hips in place, making you feeling powerless. 

"im gonna cum in you sweetheart"

"wait, please dont cum in me"

"daddy wasn't giving you an option. i will cum in you. what am i going to do?"

"daddy is gonna cum in me."

"im gonna put my load in you sweetheart, you're going to keep my cum in your pretty pussy. daddy is going to cum in you"

"cum in me daddy, put your cum in me"

he finally came inside of you, blowing his load deep in your vagina. you were afraid what the unprotected sex would cause, but you didnt care at that moment. you just wanted him to cum hard and deep in you. he pulled out and his dick was white, and he forced it down my throat.


End file.
